Things That Bug Shino Aburame
by kuscospoison
Summary: Shino Aburame is bugged by many things (sorry not sorry for the pun), but Kiba Inuzuka tops them all. But perhaps someday the two radically different shinobi will grow to...tolerate each other. Maybe more. Kibashino so far, T for just swearing pretty much. Probably going to be fluffy and filled with endless bickering.
1. chapter 1

Shino was irritated by many, many things. For example:

Having to repeat himself.

People forgetting his name.

People who talk too loudly.

People questioning his decisions/authority.

This list, as anyone who knew the bug nin would know, was about as long as the trip from konoha to suna.

But there was one item that stood at the top of that list, an undisputed champion of Shino's buttons.

Kiba Inuzuka.

The fact that he always wore that smug smirk on his face was enough to drive Shino into a murderous rage. Then there was always the insistence that Kiba was team leader, Kiba was top dog, Kiba was the best, blah blah blah.

Kiba could take his pack mentality and shove it up his ass, as far as Shino was concerned. And if anyone was the better shinobi, it was Shino, hands down. Shino was a tactician. He always had a plan, and he could blend in to his surroundings.

Kiba, on the other hand, well...He wasn't the sharpest shuriken in the pouch, that was for sure. And when it came to planning, Kiba...Kiba didn't plan. And he was loud, and brash and rude and chewed with his mouth open and the guy was blue green colorblind for kami's sake and-.

Well, you had to put a foot on the brakes eventually. Especially when the Most Annoying Person in the Whole Goddamned World was around every. Single. DAY.

Then again, being a twelve year old, Shino didn't know everything either. One had to be aware of one's faults (unless you were a dog-toting moron). He also didn't have friends. He would watch Kiba go out with Naruto and Shikamaru and Choji...Kiba would even bring Hinata with sometimes. Maybe that's why he was so cheerful all the time...

Shino shook his head. The guy had just lost a match against Naruto, for kami's sake. Because of a FART. He sighed.

"Kurenai-sensei?"

Kurenai looked down, a bit surprised Shino was talking probably. "What's up, Shino?"

"Would you keep an eye on the matches for me and watch how the competitors do? Why, you ask? The reason is because I would like to go see Kiba in the hospital."

Kurenai smiled a bit, then nodded. "Alright, Shino."

Shino nodded and left, regretting his decision almost immediately. Visiting Kiba would take at least an hour, for politeness' sake. One hour of listening to Kiba brag and drone on about girls. It was during these conversations Shino was glad that he wore sunglasses; it allowed him to look like he was paying attention when he wasn't.

Kiba was in small room, and seemed to be trying to get up.

"You have been injured." Shino told him.

"I'm fine. Hinata hasn't had her match yet, we gotta go cheer her on. Well, I do anyways." He snorted, then grunted in pain at feeling one of his injuries.

Shino's brows furrowed. "Sit." He held out his hand.

Kiba snorted. "What, you gonna unleash your little bugs on me?"

"Do you really want me to answer that question?"

Kiba lay back down on the bed. He remembered once when they had to infiltrate a mob hideout. While everyone else was making plans, Shino had somehow slipped away without anyone realizing he had left.

There had been a sudden onset of screaming and buzzing coming from the hideout.

When questioned, Shino explained that he'd simply planted a few of his kikaichu, let them multiply, then feed. The whole place was full of a bunch of passed out and dead criminals when Shino finally called his insects back, a huge horde somehow managing to fit into that creepy, creepy little twelve year old.

Kiba had learned an important lesson that day. Never fuck with Shino Aburame.

Shino went and sat in the chair next to Kiba's hospital bed. He ran through all the customary responses and conversation topics he had stashed in his mind, and none of them really applied to Kiba Inuzuka.

"How did you lose to a fart?" He finally asked. When in doubt, start an argument with Kiba. That usually put him in a good mood once Shino got tired of Kiba's shouting.

Kiba growled. "I didn't lose to a fart! That was a stupid thing that happened if Naruto hadn't done it I woulda won, BUG NERD."

Shino adjusted his glasses. "Sounds to me like you lost because of a fart, MUTT."

Kiba bared his teeth. "Ugh, you...I..."

" Kiba, you are clawing up your mattress. "

"Son of a slutty bitch in heat!!"

Shino raised a brow. Kiba's course language certainly didn't lack any imagination, he had to admit.

Shino stood. "I'll go get the nurse. Maybe she can bring you a wheelchair to take to watch Hinata's match."

"I'm not gonna use a wheelchair."

Shino shot him a look. "Did I ask you?"

Kiba huffed and flopped back onto hid shredded bed.


	2. chapter 2

"All the old familiar places." Shino said, stepping into Kiba's hospital room, again. This time it was after the Sasuke retrieval mission.

"Shut up, bug nerd!"

"Right. Because you are so threatening right now. What are you going to do? Throw cheap hospital food at me?"

Kiba shot him a glare. Then he smirked at something behind him. "Well if it isn't my savior!"

Shino turned around, face to face with Kankuro. He scowled. "Aren't you that puppet freak? The one whose ass I kicked?"

Kankuro grinned. "Yeah. I've made improvements, though. Managed to keep Kiba from dying."

Shino found himself hating this guy. First, he had withdrawn on their match for the chuunin exams. Now he was...what was he doing?

Whatever it was, Shino was above the average mildly irritated level and now on the pissed off level. He looked back at Kiba. "Wouldn't have been a problem for you if I had been included on the mission."

Kiba rolled his eyes. "It was a spur of the moment sorta deal, alright bug nerd? No need to get your panties in a bunch."

Kankuro chuckled and went over to Kiba, getting very close to Kiba's bed. Very close. "Just wanted to check in and see that you're ok."

"He's fine. All patched up. You can leave now." Shino said.

It was like they hadn't heard him.

Kiba shifted. "Come to think of it, this hospital food sucks. Think you could sneak in some real food?" He gave Kankuro a look. The kind of look he had recently started giving a lot of girls. And some guys.

Kankuro nodded. "I'll see what I can do." He strutted out, smirking at Shino.

"Long distance relationships never last, you know." Shino thought Kiba needed to know that. Not that he really cared. At all. In no way whatsoever. The only reason a small swarm of kikaichu had begun to form around him was due to the recent stress. He had been working and training hard.

"Aw, what do you know when it comes to that shit, bug nerd?"

"I only repeat common knowledge, mutt."

Shino growled and left, not even bothering to wait for that stupid reckless brash bastard to come up with some idiotic response.

He almost walked into Hinata, who squeaked and held the two flowers she had close to her chest. "Sh-shino! You l-look upset!"

"I'M FINE."

Hinata gave him that deer in the headlights look. "Are y-you s-sure?"

"YES."

Hinata stared at him. "D-do you wanna hang out? K-kurenai-sensei c-cancelled any t-training for today."

"...Hang out? What does that mean?"

Hinata shrugged. "I j-just have to drop these flowers off f-for K-kiba and N-naruto, then we c-could go get l-lunch and m-maybe do other stuff..."

Shino stared at her. "You really want to hang out with me?" He knew his place in the world. Creepy bug guy that was pretty much untouchable. Who happened to hate Kiba Inuzuka with the passion that burned like the fire of a thousand suns.

Hinata nodded. "I...I don't really h-have any friends...K-Kiba tries t-to include me c-cuz he feels sorry f-for me but..." She looked down and shrugged. "J-just as friends, yknow? I j-just w-want a friend..."

Shino paused, feeling surprised. "Okay." He couldn't help but feel a little happy that someone was at least giving him the time of day.

Hinata smiled. "Okay. Lemme give this to Kiba..." She went into the hospital room, and Shino felt forced to follow her.

"Back so soon? Come to repeat more common knowledge, O great sage of wisdom?" Kiba said with a smirk.

Hinata shook her head. "I d-dragged him in. We're g-gonna hang out." She held out the lily for him.

Kiba grinned and waggled his eyebrows at Shino as he took the lily. Shino stared at him, thoroughly confused.

Hinata smiled and looked around, unsure of how to proceed. "Okay, g-guess we'll g-go now..."

They left the room and began walking to Naruto's room. "What did that mean?" Shino asked once they reached a safe distance from Kiba's room (which, considering Kiba's heightened senses, had to be pretty far).

Hinata gave him an innocent look. "Hmm?"

"He waggled his eyebrows at me when you said we were going to hang out."

Hinata shrugged. "M-maybe he thinks w-we're going on a d-date?"

Shino sighed. He wished there was some way to increase his teammates critical thinking skills. He had tried brain teasers for a few weeks, but that only served to piss the Inuzuka off. He kept the teasers handy as future argument starters, of course.

She looked down. "Y-you know I like N-naruto, right?"

Shino raised his eyebrows. "No. I had no idea." His voice dripped with sarcasm.

Hinata laughed a little. "And I know you like Kiba."

Shino froze in midstep. You could almost hear the screeching of brakes.

"I'm sorry?" Shino thought perhaps she ment a different kind of like. Or perhaps she was horribly confused. Shino was betting on the theory that she had been snatched by pod people.

Hinata shrugged nervously. "It's just...the way you guys talk to each other...a-and the way h-he talks about you sometimes..."

"He is simply stating facts. I am a talented and intelligent shinobi."

Hinata pursed her lips a bit. "I-it's more than that...I d-don't know, maybe I'm j-just seeing things..."

"I think so."

"But then the way you were around Kankuro...you got all stiff 'n m-mad..."

"Because he is a dick."

"He's not that bad."

"He attacked our village."

Hinata shook her head. "He d-didn't have a choice. He's actually f-funny and interesting..."

"NO HE IS NOT HINATA."

Hinata seemed to shrink. "Okay..."

Shino shook his head. "I think I'm just going to go home. Don't even bother asking why."

Hinata gave him an almost pitying look. "Okay. I'm sorry..."

Shino ignored her and walked away.

((Hey guys! I was thinking of trying a Kiba-centric chapter or two...so I guess if y'all wanna see that you can say so in the comments and if not you can say that...thanks for reading! Perhaps I could get real crazy and do a Hinata-centric chapter cuz the team 8 young uns are pure n good!))


	3. Chapter 3

Kiba Inuzuka had always considered Shino Aburame a total mystery.

The glasses, the high-collared coat, the lack of emotion...it drove Kiba up the wall. If there was one thing his clan did, it wasn't keeping secrets. The Inuzuka clan prided itself on its wildness and candor, and Kiba had always been proud of that.

So of course Shino's mysteriousness developed a curiosity within Kiba that had been slowly eating at him for years. He would unsuccessfully attempt conversation. He would follow Shino around a bit. He even tried to take Shino's glasses off while he slept during a mission once, only to discover that Shino was an extremely light sleeper.

When he'd been thirteen he realized that obsessive interest was slowly evolving into a crush, and that scared him a little. Sure, ogling girls and boys was perfectly fine, and same sex relationships were common within the Inuzuka clan. His own mother had had a few relationships with both men and women. But what bothered Kiba about a crush was that Shino held a certain power over him. On missions when Shino made suggestions or gave orders Kiba's attitude had gone from openly defiant and domineering to subservient. He had this uncontrollable desire to please Shino, to give him the universe. If Shino had ordered him to cut off his own hand, he would have happily done so. And that scared the hell out of him.

So when Kankuro started flirting with him (which was a bit unsettling considering the guy was fifteen while Kiba was thirteen), it had been the golden opportunity to try to take his mind away from its focus upon the Aburame. Kankuro was exotic and clever and Kiba was certainly attracted to him.

Before Naruto had come back to konoha, Kiba had managed to talk Tsunade into giving team eight a mission to Suna to track down a rogue stone nin.

Kiba rode Akamaru to the gate, feeling excited. He and Kankuro had kept in touch by letters, and they were definitely in a relationship now. Kiba could confidently say that Shino had lost his power over him.

That was until he'd seen Shino in his new outfit.

It had been a couple months since he'd seen Shino. Separate missions had made all of them go there separate ways for a bit. But he hadn't expected him to change so quickly. Shino had already been tall, and he'd gone through another growth spurt. He seemed even more mysterious, and now he had the added bonus of looking older and more intelligent.

"Hey guys!" Kiba tried to keep his composure.

"You're late." Shino said, his voice seeming deeper and buzzier.

Kiba managed a cocky grin and shrugged. "Sorry."

Hinata smiled. "It's so nice to see you guys. I really missed you two."

Shino looked at her. "Your stutter is gone." Hinata grinned and nodded.

Kiba kept his grin up but inside his stomach twisted. He'd always suspected Shino had a crush on Hinata, and while he loved Hinata like a sister it drove him crazy every time Shino would give her quiet reassurances.

"Well, let's get a move on!" Kiba said, smirking and hopping back onto Akamaru.

"So eager to get to Suna, eh Kiba?" Shino looked at him with those cool goggles he now wore.

"Hell yeah! My man is there!" Kiba laughed. He really had grown fond of the sand nin, and he really was excited to see him.

Shino answered with an indifferent grunt.

Kiba couldn't help but feel a little pissed off. A small part of him wished Shino would be jealous. He noticed Hinata looking at him, her pale eyes seeming to have a deep understanding. Like she could see through Kiba, right into his heart and soul. Kiba stared back at her, frowning. "C'mon, guys, we don't have all day!" He scowled at them.

When they finally reached suna Kankuro was waiting for them at the gate. He smirked down at Kiba. Kiba smirked back.

"'Sup, puppet boy?" Kiba practically purred. He felt a pain in his neck and swatted at it, finding a mosquito had bitten him. "Damn bugs..." He mumbled.

Kankuro chuckled. "Nothing much. I've been working on a new puppet I got recently."

Kiba nodded. "Yeah, you said it was named like salamander or something?"

Kankuro nodded. "You catch on quick, kid." He smirked at Kiba, then swatted at the back of his neck. "What's up with these mosquitos today? The bugs aren't usually this bad..."

Something clicked in Kiba's mind. He slowly turned around to Shino, who regarded him indifferently. "Yeah, it is really weird..." He glared at Shino, then walked up to him. "May I speak to you in private?" He hissed.

Shino nodded after a moment.

As soon as they were out of earshot of Kankuro and Hinata Kiba grabbed Shino by his shirt. "What the hell is your problem?" He snarled.

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"You're lying." Kiba growled. Shino only answered with a shrug.

Kiba got in his face, jabbing a finger at him. "Leave me and Kankuro alone, you got it, bug nerd? Or are you too much of a social freak to get that?"

Instead of a verbal answer Kiba was shoved to the ground.

Shino towered over him. "At least I'm not a bumbling idiot." He held out his hand to send a swarm of kikaichu on Kiba, but Kiba rolled to the side and onto his feet.

"Is this how you wanna be? Cuz I'm definitely up for kicking your freak ass, you creepy bastard."

"At least I'm not some puppet moron's bitch." Shino had his hands raised, kikaichu swarming out of his coat sleeves.

"LET'S GO AKAMARU! Looks like we need to remind bug nerd who's team leader!"

Akamaru did not join him in battle. On top of that, Kiba couldn't move. Hinata was standing in front of him, facing Shino.

He felt himself being turned around, and he saw the chakra threads connected to him.

"Let me go."

"I don't think so."

Kiba snarled in frustration.

Meanwhile, Hinata stood in Shino's way, byakugan activated.

"Get out of my way."

Hinata didn't budge, still in her gentle fist pose. "Let it go, Shino."

"Don't make me hurt you."

"I'll say the same for you. Leave it be. You aren't going to win him over like this."

Shino growled and stomped off.

Sometimes he really wished Hinata's eyes weren't so good at seeing through everything


	4. Chapter 4

Shino, as much of a rational and logical being as he was, had one emotional weakness.

He hated being invisible.

Yes, being a shinobi meant blending in, staying in the background, but...sometimes he doubted his own existence. He never really had any friends growing up, and the only friend he had had disappeared and Shino had to pretend he didn't exist.

He was always the last choice, the person everyone forgot about. Naruto had been on missions with him, seen him laugh for kami's sake, and still forgotten him.

Torune had wanted him to have friends. Sure, there were those he valued for sentimental reasons. Hinata, Naruto...Kiba. But he knew that they didn't give a flying fuck about him. He was doomed to be the wallflower.

Shino was walking back from the training grounds where he had been practicing taijutsu. By himself. What a surprise.

"You made me look like a fucking idiot back there!" He heard Kiba's voice, and he would have walked in on the discussion had he not stopped and hid in the shadows.

Good job, Shino, he thought to himself. Stalking is a great hobby to pick up. Surefire way to make friends with that.

Kankuro shrugged. "I didn't do anything."

Kiba growled. "Yes you did! You're always having to show off, be the best!"

"So do you."

Kiba stopped. He seemed to be thinking. Shino was witnessing a true miracle right now. Praise kami.

Kiba looked back up at Kankuro. "Maybe that's the problem."

Kankuro frowned. "Kiba, what are you talking about?"

Kiba sighed. "I know I can be a total pain in the ass-" (Shino employed all self control to not snort at this) "-and I know that...I can be...I can come off as...nnngggh...forceful."

Close. So close, Kiba. Baby steps until you can admit that you're an arrogant moron.

Kankuro shrugged. "Yeah. So can I. I'm just smarter about it."

Uh oh. There were two buttons you did not push with Kiba.

One was keeping secrets. The other was trying to look better than Kiba.

Kiba roared and tackled Kankuro. Shino couldn't help but raise his brows.

"You're not listening to me! That's not the point! The point is, we're too similar. I feel like you're a more responsible, smarter version of me and it makes me feel like shit and I really really don't think this can work anymore." Kiba got off of him, looking down. Looking submissive.

What. The hell.

Kiba was not submissive. He always made sure he was the top, always assured he was the best. He was arrogant sometimes, but a lot of times he had confidence and that made things work in his favor. Kiba did not submit to anyone. The Kiba Shino had always known would have died before admitting someone was better at him in literally anything.

What had that puppet bastard done to him?

Kankuro got up, looking upset. "I...I didn't know you felt that way. What're you saying? That you wanna..." He held Kiba's face in his hands.

Kiba pushed his hands away, looking up. "Yeah, I am." Shino could see a glimmer of the way Kiba was before, arrogant and brash. But...confident and spontaneous. He was the old Kiba, his Kiba-

What? Why had he thought that? Shino shook his head, then looked up.

Kiba was standing in front of him. Apparently he was planning on dramatically storming away from Kankuro while Shino had been lost in thought. Whoops.

Akamaru went to Shino's legs and sniffed at him. Kiba growled and began walking past. "C'mon, Akamaru." He mumbled, and Akamaru pulled himself away to follow.

Shino followed after him. "Kiba..."

"Shut up Shino."

"I would just like to say that I walked in on that by accident. And I'm...I'm..." Shino couldn't say it. He felt incapable of saying that word.

Kiba glared at him. "You're what?"

"Sor...sorrr...sorry.qaa" he mumbled. Kiba smirked a bit.

"I'm sorry? I didn't quite catch that." He tilted his head.

Shino growled. "I am sorry."

Kiba laughed. "Well, shit. Wish I had a video camera."

"I hate you."

Kiba smiled. "I know." He looked down. "You must think I'm a real piece of work now...after seeing that..."

Shino shrugged. "I thought that before. I saw it coming for a while. The reason is because I could tell that both you and Kankuro have a tendency towards arrogance and that would clash."

Kiba shrugged. "Like you're any better. You act like you're the smartest person ever, explaining everything to people like we're children and always saying how you're a better shinobi than me."

Shino scowled. "I'm confident in my abilities."

Kiba shrugged. "Me too. And maybe that's the problem. I always think I know what I'm doing, and I'm always making snap judgements. And you do it too, I've seen it, but I guess you're better at it than I am or something." His head fell in his hands. "I don't know...I felt so stupid with Kankuro..." Kiba looked at him. "Am I just a bumbling fool?" He looked like he was on the verge of tears.

Shino sighed. "Kiba, when I was younger I would have answered yes. The reason is because you're right. I am like you. I have a tendency to think I know everything, and that causes complacency. I almost died because I underestimated Kankuro's abilities. And I always say never to underestimate your opponent." He looked down. "The point is that there are different types of intelligence. You're intelligent Kiba, but not in the conventional way like I am. You can read people, you have this...bold charisma that makes people listen to you."

Kiba gave him an odd look. "Shino...did you just give me a compliment?" He smiled a bit.

Shino shrugged. "I suppose I am. You're a leader, and you have the emotional intelligence of a good leader. I, on the other hand, am about as much of a conversationalist as a tree. And I always get forgotten, left behind..." Shino stopped before he could get too emotional.

Kiba shook his head. "Y'know, after all these years...I won't forget you, Shino. You're The guy I always look to for advice, you ground me. I..." He looked down and shrugged.

Shino nodded, feeling a little too emotional to speak. Sure, in the beginning it had been mainly negative attention, but...as time passed, Kiba had always given him some form of attention. He didn't forget him, even if it was only because he found Shino so annoying...

Shino gave another curt nod. "I'm going to go home now."

Kiba blinked a lot, eyes looking a little hurt, and Shino felt confused. "Okay...see you later."

Shino left him.


	5. Chapter 5

The fight with Torune had caused a lot more injury than Shino realized. It was only afterwards that he started to feel dizzy. And the pounding in his head. It also hurt to breathe, and his hip really hurt when he walked.

Damn, Torune was no slouch in taijutsu. That kick he had gotten in was nasty. Shino was lucky the blow was towards the edge of his jaw, otherwise it would have been broken.

He had managed to limp back to the tents, where a lot of people were recuperating after the battle. He went to his tent and sat down, crying out a little when he felt his ribs and hip.

He probably had broken bones. He probably had a concussion.

Shino didn't care. Torune was dead. The one person who had ever been his friend...who had ever given him the time of day, didn't ignore him or forget about him...He was gone. Shino felt like he may as well be dead. It wasn't like anyone would notice he was gone.

"WHERE IS THAT SONOFABITCH AT?!?" Shino was snapped awake by the angry yelling. He had been starting to doze.

There were some mumbled replies. "THE GUY WITH THE BUGS!" More replies. "NO, THE YOUNGER ONE! WHERE THE FUCK IS HE?!?" After a few moments Shino's tent was opened.

Kiba's eyes looked wild. He grabbed him. "Naruto said...He said you got in a fight. He wasn't sure if you got hurt or not, if you were okay..." Kiba's voice sounded weird.

"Why do you care?" Shino deadpanned. Gone were any niceties. What was the point?

Kiba made a weird coughing sound. "Are you kidding me?!? You're not dying. You can't die. You're smart and batshit..." He buried his face in Shino's neck, making more weird coughing sounds. Shino blinked.

"Are you CRYING?"

Kiba sniffled. "No..." His voice was hoarse.

"Then why does my collar feel wet?"

Kiba shook his head. "You can't die. You can't scare me like that."

Shino sighed. "You'll forget about me anyway."

Kiba looked at him, but it was a...weird look. One Shino had never seen from him before. Kiba reached up and let his hand brush over the bruise on Shino's jaw. "You're hurt."

Shino nodded. "You're observational skills are on par, as always." Shino expected to get yelled at, expected a harsh retort. All the normal banter.

Kiba laughed. "You hurt anywhere else?"

Shino hesitantly nodded.

"Where?"

"Everywhere."

Kiba scowled at him. "Why are you not seeing a medical nin?"

"Also, I may be concussed."

"WHAT THE FUCK SHINO?!?" Kiba was crying again. Shino jumped.

Kiba stood. "You were just gonna...sit in here and fall asleep? With a concussion?!?"

Shino shrugged.

"DO YOU REALIZE THAT YOU AREN'T SUPPOSED TO DO THAT WITH A CONCUSSION?!?"

Shino scowled up at him. "Stop yelling at me. It's making my head hurt more."

Kiba growled, claws seeming to grip in the air. He stopped, taking a few deep breaths. "Hey Akamaru!" Akamaru poked his head in the tent. "Make sure he stays awake, alright? Idiot's got a concussion." Akamaru barked. "Yeah, I know. I'll find him a medic." Kiba replied to Akamaru, then left the tent.

"Do you actually have the ability to communicate with him or does he do that just to fuck with people?" Shino asked.

Akamaru came into the tent and gently nuzzled Shino, cuddling up against him.

"You're getting drool all over me." Akamaru only quietly woofed in reply, and Shino finally gave in with a sigh and began petting his surprisingly soft fur.

Kiba poked his head back in. "Sup bug nerd. Hana is comin."

Shino only nodded in reply. Kiba smiled at him, then came in and sat with him.

"She's going to have to take your goggles off, y'know."

"Why?"

"Cuz if you've got concussion your pupils won't be in sync." Shino nodded.

Hana came in, then immediately grinned at Kiba and waggled her eyebrows. "So this is Shino, huh?" Kiba blushed and nodded.

Odd. Kiba had never blushed before. And Shino felt Kiba trying snake his hand into Shino's coat pocket to hold his hand. Shino looked at him, confused.

"I'm gonna need you to lose some of these layers. Kiba said you're in a lot of pain?" Shino nodded and began taking off his coat.

"And the jacket underneath that." Hana said with a tiny smirk. Shino sighed and took that off too.

Kiba reached up and began taking off Shino's goggles. Shino only resisted with a light scowl.

Kiba grinned. "So...you have eyes. That's reassuring. Also you're very cute when you pout."

Shino glared at him and blushed. Hana laughed and shooed Kiba away. "I need to treat him, Kiba." She took a flashlight and shined it in Shino's eyes to examine them. Shino hissed and covered his eyes.

"The kikaichu heighten my senses, making my eyes extremely sensitive to light." Shino finally explained after his eyes stopped hurting.

"Is THAT why you wear sunglasses?" Kiba asked.

Shino sighed. "Yes, Kiba." Then Shino yelped as Hana began poking at him.

"You have...three broken ribs? Yeah, three."

Kiba glared at Shino. Shino looked away.

"You're gonna explain to me what the hell happened to you and you're gonna do it NOW, bug nerd."

"I had to fight my adopted brother." Shino finally said, then shivered when Hana made him take off the mesh shirt he wore underneath so she could tape his ribs.

"You have a brother?!?" Kiba's eyes were comically wide.

"Not anymore. Because he was resurrected and I had to use a seal upon him."

Kiba reached up and lightly touched the bruise on Shino's jaw. "I thought your clan wasn't good with taijutsu?"

Shino shook his head. "Normally we're not. Most of us are given the kikaichu, however there are a rare few who receive rinkaichu instead. Torune was given rinkaichu, and this made touching him extremely dangerous, because rinkaichu are poisonous."

Kiba nodded. "Makes sense. He used taijutsu cuz that would get people to touch him." He frowned. "How could you...how are you still alive then?"

Shino held up the vial full of smaller beetles. "These. When I was six, Torune was taken away to join the foundation, which is why you've never known about him until now. I had to keep his existence a secret. I took some of his rinkaichu, though, and cross-bred them with my own kikaichu to slowly develop a hybrid that would be immune to the rinkaichu's poison."

" You did all that when you were six? "

Shino raised a brow. "I was asked to join the foundation at six. What do you think that entails, Kiba?"

Kiba smirked. "That I shouldn't ever try to fuck with you. Which I learned years ago, by the way."

Shino nodded and let Hana work. After all the damage was surveyed, Shino had three broken ribs, a concussion and a very badly bruised hip.

After she left, Shino put his goggles back on to retain some privacy. "Kiba, why...why has your behavior towards me suddenly changed?" Shino scowled at him.

Kiba lay on his back with Shino, taking his hand. "I've had a crush on you for a long time. And when I was afraid you were dead and then you weren't I realized that I can't waste my time hiding how I feel about you."

Shino scowled. "You call me bug nerd."

"It's a term of endearment, love bug." Kiba grinned as Shino blushed.

"What about Kankuro? And then afterwards all those one night stands..."

"How do you know about the one night stands?" Kiba scowled.

Shino shrugged. "If it was a girl you came to training smelling like perfume, and if it was a boy you...appeared to ah...have trouble walking."

Kiba stared at him. "You are way too observant for your own good. But you're right. Obviously I can be attracted to more than one person, but...I only had romantic feelings for you. Kankuro was a way to avoid that."

Shino couldn't help but give the tiniest smirk. "I knew it. Can I go rub it in that you didn't really like him?"

"No."

Shino scowled. "What if I told him we're dating?"

Kiba paused. "Maybe. But only after holding hands in public and kissing me. On the lips."

Shino looked at him, then began leaning toward him. "I'm going to require some direction in this, since I have never kissed anyone before." Kiba grinned and nodded, and began leaning towards Shino, but stopped when he noticed they were being watched.

Tsume was peeking her head inside the tent. She grinned and winked at Kiba.

"MOM! GET OUT!" Kiba shrieked. Tsume growled at him and he seemed to shrink. "Please?" He said in a very small voice. Tsume pulled her head out and left them. Kiba smiled and began leaning towards Shino again.

"Wait. There is another kikaichu user nearby. Outside of the tent, I think. Why do I know this? Because my kikaichu can sense it." Shino scowled. "Dad?" He called.

After a moment Shibi poked his head in. "I was checking on you. I heard that you were wounded. I am glad to see that Kiba is looking after you."

Shino scowled. "Dad, you were eavesdropping. How do I know this? Because you've been standing out there for over ten minutes now."

There was a long pause. "Don't do anything foolish, Shino."

Shino gave that weird huff snort that Kiba had long ago recognized as the Aburame laugh. "Since when have I ever been foolish?"

"There was that one time with the spider collecting when you were younger and you were bitten by a poisonous spider..."

Shino scowled. "Dad, I was eight. I think I can handle this."

Shibi gave a curt nod and then left them.

Kiba smirked at Shino. Shino scowled back at him.

"Stop giving me that smug smirk, becau-" Shino couldn't finish his sentence because Kiba had quick kissed him before he could finish.

When Kiba pulled back, Shino was blushing and his heart was racing, but his scowl remained. "You interrupted me."

Kiba rolled his eyes and laid back. "Just shut up and live a little spontaneously for once, bug nerd."

Shino sighed and laid with him, thinking that for once Kiba might actually be right.


	6. Chapter 6

Time passed, as it always does. Shino took an internship at the academy, then soon took Iruka's job when Iruka got his promotion. Kiba eventually got an apartment with him.

One would have assumed that their bickering would have receded in the development of an intimate romantic relationship.

It didn't.

Hinata would always look at them a tad confused.

"You guys are still...together, right?"

Kiba would smile. "Yeah!"

Shino would nod. "For now."

"But you just told Kiba that an ape has better hygiene than him."

"I tell him that every morning."

Kiba would smile warmly while Hinata would shake her head.

When Kiba became top dog breeder, he had come home, sat on the couch and put his feet up on the coffee table with a self satisfied smirk at Shino.

Shino had responded by moving the coffee table out from under his feet.

Kiba only smirked more, if that was even physically possible. "I would be salty too if I was stuck underpaid teaching brats geometry." He sat back. "What did you say about me having the employment prospects of a dog walker? Hm?" He grinned.

Shino smiled a bit. "Is that couch comfortable, Kiba?"

Kiba tilted his head. He was convinced of his victory. "Hell yes."

Shino nodded with his warm smile. "I hope so, because you're sleeping on it for a long time. I hope you and your economic success will be very happy and abstinent together there." He went to get ready for bed while Kiba sulked.

He didn't last a week.

He had gotten his revenge via a visit to the academy on career day, of course. Shino had to teach the students for a half day, then there would be a career fair outside.

Shino was writing on the whiteboard when he had felt something small hit the back of his head. He turned around.

"It won't stick, ya know?"

"You gotta get it at the right consistency, kid. Too much spit and it's worthless, too little and it won't stick. Keep practicing." Kiba said quietly to Boruto in back.

Shino was okay with the bickering at home. It came natural to the both of them, to the point where it was almost comforting. But his classroom was a different story. It was hard enough reaching his students, and it was harder to keep their attention.

He hadn't realized he was getting angry until he felt a few kikaichu crawling on his face. He heard some of the girls squeal at how gross it was and it was only fuel for the fire.

"Kiba...get out." His voice was too even, too quiet. Kiba stood, looking a little worried.

"Hey, I'm sorry Shino, I was just joking, I didn't mean-"

"You are disrupting my class and distracting my students. GET OUT." He pointed at the door, his hand shaking. Kiba left quickly.

Kiba had only managed to find Shino at the end of the day, when he was at his desk grading papers. And he knew he his ass was grass because Shino just ignored him. The bug nin never just exploded when he was angry the way Kiba did. When he was really pissed he was a master of the silent treatment.

"C'mon, Shino, I said I was sorry." He stood in front of the desk.

Nothing.

"Look, I just...you know I do impulsive shit sometimes." Kiba sighed.

"Sometimes?" Shino finally deadpanned. Kiba smirked a bit and rolled his eyes.

"Okay, okay, I'm a huge douchebag and you're the best teacher ever, okay? Will you stop shutting me out?"

Shino finally looked up. "How many times have I come home venting about how hard it is for me to keep my students attention, Kiba? The answer is a lot. So excuse me if I am a bit upset, because I feel like you ignored how I felt just because you wanted to be funny."

Kiba looked down. "I guess sorry isn't gonna cut it, huh?"

Shino just stared at him through his visor. "I just..." He slumped. "I feel like I don't fit this job at all...and you've done so well as both a dog breeder and in the police force..."

Kiba got around the desk and put an arm around him. "Shino, you're great as a teacher. You always explain everything in detail and you're good with kids, and you wanna do it for the right reasons." He kissed his cheek.

Shino sighed. "Then what's the problem?"

Kiba smiled a bit. "You don't remember how we were as kids? I was devil spawn. Kids are a lot to handle, and having a whole room of kids who don't wanna be there is even worse. It blows my mind how you manage to keep your sanity. You just gotta be patient."

Shino leaned on him and Kiba smiled. "So...am I out of the doghouse?"

Shino snorted. "Take me to Ichiraku's and I might not send you to the couch tonight."


	7. Chapter 7

"Goddammit, Kiba, if you drop the dango I made I swear I will infest you with kikaichu until you are a furry husk." Shino was carrying the sake they had brought for their dinner with Naruto and his family. Shino had worked very hard on that dango and had no intentions of seeing his culinary masterpiece destroyed.

"Yeah yeah, I got it. Don't get your ants in your pants in a bunch."

Shino looked at him. "What the fuck does that even mean?"

Kiba shrugged. "You called me furry, I thought I should insult you with something bug related."

Shino sighed and trudged into the house with Kiba and Akamaru following along behind him.

Hinata answered the door with a smile. Her eyes fell on the sake and dango. "Oh Shino, you didn't have to bring anything."

Kiba pouted. "Why do you assume he brought it?"

Hinata looked at him. "Because I've known you for over twenty years, Kiba." She moved aside to let them in.

"'Because I've known you for over twenty years, I'm so smart and cool, nyeh.'" Kiba grumbled to himself as they went inside.

Shino smiled and kissed his cheek. "She's technically wrong. The sake came out of your paycheck."

Kiba stuck out his tongue. "You just love me for my money."

Shino smirked. "I'm from one of konoha's noble clans, Kiba. My finances are perfectly stable with or without you. I came for the boyish charm, and I stay because you've managed to grow on me after all these years." He shrugged. "Also the beard looks really good on you."

Kiba grinned. "Yeah? You like the scruff?"

Shino snorted and put the sake in the fridge. "Just put the dango on the counter and get your scruffy ass to the dining room."

And Kiba would have happily done that had Himawari not spotted him. Kiba barely managed to set it on the counter before she ran screaming at him and clamped onto his leg.

"Uncle Kiba!" She giggled.

Kiba smiled. "Sup kiddo...you're grip has gotten stronger." He tried to walk with her on his leg, but it wasn't happening.

Shino had, over the years, taken to laughing more easily. It was hard not to with Kiba around. But unfortunately that laugh had evolved from a quiet snort to a slightly louder series of snorts. Right now Shino was like a very quiet pig.

Hinata came over to them, smiling. "Boruto said you wore star shaped sunglasses last week in class."

Shino cleared his throat. "I uh...have been trying to get more creative in reaching my students."

Hinata raised a brow. "And clearly that meant star shaped sunglasses."

Shino frowned. "I was trying to throw a party. I should look festive if I am the host of a party."

Hinata nodded. "So you're gonna wear them at your wedding then too?"

Shino froze. The W word and M word weren't really tossed around by Shino and Kiba. Konoha didn't really have great policy when it came to same-sex marriage.

Hinata shrugged. "We could just do a little ceremony ourselves. Have it be something symbolic, yknow?"

Shino sighed. "Honestly, I'm not really sure how Kiba feels about marriage. From what I understand, it's an almost alien concept to the Inuzuka. I think it would only make him nervous and uncomfortable."

"You're scared?"

"I am not scared, because-"

"You're scared he'll leave if you ask."

Shino looked down.

Hinata sighed. "Shino, you guys have been together for over ten years now. Don't you think that's enough proof that he won't abandon you?"

Shino shook his head. "Just..." He went to walk back to Kiba.

"You do realize I have heightened hearing right?" Kiba smirked a bit.

Shino felt his heart sink. "You heard everything?"

Kiba nodded. "Shino, I love you. I think having a little celebration to commit to that is a good idea." He shrugged. "You're right about how my clan is, but...I don't really wanna follow in my parents footsteps." He moved to wrap his arms around Shino but was still unable to move because of Himawari. He sighed. "Shino, I understand what it's like to feel abandoned. My dad left when I was just a little kid, and I barely remember anything about him. My mom is great, but...I kinda wish I had known him. I'm not gonna leave you like that." He smiled.

Shino swallowed hard. "Well, if you want this to be as real as possible, you're going to have to propose to me. With an actual ring."

Kiba grinned and nodded.


End file.
